codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance Charms
[[On Essence-Gathering Temper|''Essence-Gathering Temper'' ]] Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 1, Essence 1; Type: Permanent Keywords: Dawn, Native, Overdrive Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: None The more terrible the enemies and adversities they face, the greater the power of a Solar’s spirit. This Charm grants the character an additional ten-mote peripheral Essence pool in accordance with the Overdrive Keyword. Whenever the Lawgiver is injured, she gains motes which are used to refill this pool: one mote for being struck by an attack without taking damage, two motes per point of bashing damage, or three motes per point of lethal or aggravated damage suffered. Essence-Gathering Temper will only provide motes when the Solar is injured against her will; she may no more order a bound demon to assault her in order to obtain motes than she may gain them from stabbing herself. Health lost in order to pay the activation cost of a Charm likewise never produces motes. At Essence 3+ the Solar may also refill her Overdrive pool when she perceives her allies being injured, at the same rate as though she were taking damage herself. In order to gain motes in this fashion, the Solar must directly perceive the character being injured at the moment the injury occurs, and must have a positive Intimacy toward that individual (the character’s Lunar mate also always qualifies). Finally, the injuries may not be self-inflicted, as outlined above, and may not be inflicted by the Solar herself. Unabating Fury Focus Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 3, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Essence-Gathering Temper The righteous ardor of the Solar Exalted drives them to the ends of the world in pursuit of their enemies. Unabating Fury Focus ensures the Lawgiver’s potency is not diminished by the chase. This Charm permanently enhances the character, allowing him to retain offensive motes stored in his Overdrive pool until he sleeps. Surging Essence Reactor Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Essence-Gathering Temper Like the sun they emulate, the Solar Exalted draw unlimited power by their very existence. This Charm creates an interaction between all Charms possessing the keywords Overdrive and Reactor. A character who has Surging Essence Reactor as well as Overdrive and Reactor Charms gains the following benefits: whenever the character generates more than twenty motes by use of a Reactor effect, the overflow motes go instantly into the character’s Overdrive mote pool; additionally, if the Solar’s regular mote pools are full upon using a Reactor effect, overflow motes go into her Overdrive mote pool. Tireless Sentinel Technique Cost: 3m per day (2xp); Mins: Resistance 3, Essence 2; Type: Simple; Keywords: Mirror; Duration: Indefinite; Prerequisite Charms: None The Solar transcends the need for sleep and experiences reality as a particularly lucid dream. While this Charm is active, he suffers no adverse effects from sleep deprivation besides the lost opportunity for Willpower recovery. A character can use this Charm to go without sleep for (Stamina + Resistance) days. After that, he suffers one level of unsoakable bashing damage per day without sleep, which he must heal through rest before he can activate the Charm again. Invincible Essence Reinforcemen''t Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 3, Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Stackable Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: None Undertaking a grueling regimen of endurance training, the Solar folds Essence into his body until his skin becomes hard enough to turn aside blades. The Lawgiver’s natural lethal and bashing soak calculations become (Stamina + 3). This Charm may be purchased up to a total of (Resistance) times; each purchase after the first adds 3 to the character’s natural lethal and bashing soak. With Essence 4+, the Solar also gains natural lethal and bashing hardness equal to the number of times he has purchased this Charm. ''Armored in Righteousness Stance Cost: — (+1m); Mins: Resistance 4, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Iron Kettle Body This Charm upgrades its prerequisite, adding (Essence) to the amount of soak provided. For an additional activation cost of one extra mote, Iron Kettle Body becomes compatible with armor as well. As a point of clarification, Iron Kettle Body’s Keywords are Combo-OK and Obvious. Heroes Never Die Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Durability of Oak Meditation This Charm upgrades its prerequisite. The conferred Hardness raises to (Essence + 5), and it may be extended to a duration of one scene by raising the cost to (6m, 1wp). Injuries prevented this way occur and appear to heal instantly. Enduring Mountain Method Cost: — (+2m); Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Unbreakable Warrior’s Mastery This Charm upgrades Unbreakable Warrior’s Mastery. By paying a two-mote surcharge, it may be invoked as an inherent ability that does not count as a Charm use. Rising Sun Renewal Cost: 10m, 1wp; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (Speed 5, DV -0) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Five actions Prerequisite Charms: Body-Mending Meditation Perfection is the nature of the Solar Exalted, and the best efforts of the world cannot draw them away from that state for long. The Solar’s Essence surges and begins to catalyze, producing a crackling, charged feeling in the air around her, as though a storm were about to commence. Once her DV has refreshed five times, she erupts into a torrent of blue-white Essence, shining like a newborn star. When this surge of power passes, the Solar stands unmarred—all her health restored. Activating a Charm with a Flaw of Invulnerability at any point during the Charm’s ‘charging’ period resets its countdown. For example, if a Solar used Rising Sun Renewal, had her DV refresh three times, and then activated Heavenly Guardian Defense, she would need to wait until her DV re-freshed five more times before her health levels would be restored. Losing more health levels than the Lawgiver’s Stamina during the course of a single action delays the countdown by one DV refresh. At Resistance 6+, Essence 6+, this Charm will also remove all Crippling effects in addition to healing the character. Ruin-Abasing Shrug Cost: 5m; Mins: Resistance 6, Essence 6 Type: Reflexive (Step 10) Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror (Far Beyond Ruin) Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Adamant Skin Technique Considerate of others, a Solar may choose not to flaunt his invincibility until the very last instant. This Charm is a perfect defense, having one of the Four Flaws of Invulnerability (see Exalted, p. 194). Upon activation, reduce the final damage inflicted by an attack to zero. Those crippled by iniquity are not availed of perfection. Characters with two or more points of Limit experience a failure in this defense: final damage is reduced to a number equal to the Solar’s (Limit / 2, round down), as a crack in the Solar’s aegis allows damage to slip through. Under this condition, Ruin-Abasing Shrug loses its Flaw of Invulnerability. Ruin-Abasing Shrug may not be used in a Combo with any Charm carrying the Reactor Keyword if it carries a Flaw of Invulnerability. A repurchase at Essence 7 allows the Lawgiver to extend this Charm’s duration to One Tick by paying seven motes upon activation, or to One Action by paying seven motes, one Willpower. Unbroken Chain Resolve Cost: 6m; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 5 Type: Reflexive (Step 10) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Three actions Prerequisite Charms: Iron Kettle Body The Solar’s defense must hold at all costs. If the Solar falls, so does all that she holds dear. From this grim resolution a Solar draws the power to survive all onslaught. The character may use this Charm in response to an attack that incurs pre-soak damage. Upon activation, his hardness to rises to a level equal to the pre soak damage of the attack. This does not prevent damage dice from being rolled, but rather guarantees that all lesser attacks are turned harmlessly aside. The Solar’s hardness remains at this level for three actions, or until he is struck by an attack that overcomes his hardness. Should the Solar suffer such an attack, he may reflexively pay six motes to drive his hardness up to match the attack’s raw damage. This does not count as a Charm activation. This renewed defense will last for three actions or until it is dispelled by a greater attack, whichever comes first. This Charm is ineffective against attacks the Solar permitted to be inflicted upon himself. Inner Fire Unleashed Cost: —; Mins: Resistance 6, Essence 6; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native, Reactor Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Ox-Body Technique Essence permeates every fiber of the Solar’s being. Lawgivers with this Charm have learned to focus that Essence upon their vital centers, imbuing their very cells with limitless energy. Whenever a Solar with this Charm heals damaged health levels, she recovers two motes per level. After twenty motes have been restored in this fashion in the course of a scene, the Solar only gains one mote per health level healed. When twenty more motes have been paid out in this manner within the same scene, the Solar only gains one mote per two health levels restored. This healing may only occur as a result of rest or of Solar Charms which heal damage. Though this Charm is permanent, it is perpetuated and substantiated by regular meditation upon inner forces turning outward. It is a sacred power which relies upon the Lawgiver’s utmost care for her own well-being. This power fails the Solar if she inflicts harm upon herself or allows others to harm her: injuries from attacks thrown without killing intent will not yield motes when healed. Invincible Armor Invocation Cost: 5m, 1wp; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 6; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Hauberk-Lightening Gesture The Lawgiver can apply the lessons of Hauberk-Lightening Gesture to a warstrider, albeit at a signiﬁcant Essence cost. The Solar ﬁrst dons and attunes a warstrider as normal. He then commits an additional ﬁve motes and expends one temporary Willpower to banish the warstrider to Elsewhere. As long as the Exalt keeps the Essence committed, he can summon the warstrider back at any time by spending an additional ﬁve motes. The warstrider instantly reappears, with the pilot in the fuselage already fully plugged into the interface and attuned to the warstrider. If the Solar ever breaks the Essence commitment, the warstrider will instantly reappear in the nearest space big enough to hold it, and the pilot’s attunement to the warstrider will be instantly broken. This Charm cannot be used to summon a warstrider if the pilot is in a place too small for the artifact to ﬁt. Also, any items worn or carried by the pilot when he summons the warstrider may, at the Storytellers discretion, be lost forever in Elsewhere. This Charm is often in combo with Hauberk-Lightening Gesture and similar Charms that can banish weapons and armor to Elsewhere so that the Solar can freely switch between warstrider combat and conventional hand-to-hand combat (assuming, of course, that the Solar has prodigious quantities of Essence at his disposal).